


Christmas 2020 🌲🍾🎄🎁🎇🎉

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Carol rushed around getting the apartment ready for the few guests they would have on Xmas eve.  
Chairs, at the dining room table, were separated by 6 feet. Place settings were all arranged. The roast was in the oven with roasted vegetables. Oh, and pasta. Therese always wanted pasta at Xmas time.  
Carol chuckled. One could swear Therese was Italian and not Czech because of her love of pasta. Carol once voiced Therese never gained an ounce with all the pasta she gulped down while she, Carol, had to watch everything she ate to maintain her figure thus her cooking pasta was only to pacify her lover.  
Carol smiled at the thought. Lover. Yes, Therese and her were lovers but much more than that. Carol ran her hands over her apron, smoothing it. She looked at the clock. Therese should be home soon.  
"CAROL?" Therese shouted as she slammed the door behind her.  
"Here, darling, in the kitchen".  
Therese walked quickly up to Carol, embracing her and giving her a peck on the lips.  
"Hmmmm, everything smells yummy, babe. Got my pasta?"  
Carol, still with her arm around Therese's waist, reached over to uncover a pot, showing pumpkin ravioli inside making Therese reach up, taking Carol's lips in her own in a more passionate kiss.  
"Remind me later, in bed, to thank you, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby came through the door carrying bottles of vino with her gf, Red, close behind laden down with wrapped gifts.  
Carol and Abby embraced, air kissing, whilst Therese helped Red with her packages.  
"Merry Christmas, girl friend. I picked up a bottle of red and white and some French brandy for after dinner", as Abby placed them on the kitchen counter.


End file.
